The one time Kakashi was glad he was early
by BasicallyAntiSocialRose
Summary: For once Kakashi was glad they were early and Naruto was highly amused.


Kakashi leaned back suppressing a shiver at Naruto flexing his thighs at the sudden movement. Currently, they were waiting around in the Jounin lounge for his secretary to call them into the Hokage's office, Naruto sitting behind him on the couch and Kakashi taking the floor directly between his legs.

Making himself comfortable he rest his head on Naruto's left thigh moving his knee to support his arm and hold the book for Naruto to read as he wasn't paying attention to the orange masterpiece. His hair was invaded almost pulling a moan from the older of the two, and a laugh from the younger.

Above him, Kakashi could feel Naruto's hand tighten gently around a few strands of his hair before going slack. The dog summoner melted into the grip, pushing his head back when the blond tightened his hold. Knowing he was as close as he could get to his lover he turned his head mouth pressing against his thigh to try silencing the groan that definitely wanted to escape. He dropped his book making his boyfriend laugh quietly, knowing exactly what he was doing. His hand loosened significantly, letting the silver-haired man relax for a few seconds before they finally heard a voice.

"How'd you manage to kick him off the couch?" Genma questioned stretching across the free sofa only to be sat on by an amused Raidou, "Yeah we've been telling him for years dogs weren't allowed on the couch. How'd you do it?" He asked ignoring the 'uuf' as he knocked the air out of Genma.

Naruto straightened slight and tensed moving his hand from Kakashi's hair to slide over his neck and down his shoulder to rub comfortingly before shrugged watching the man shiver almost unnoticeable. However, both Genma and Raidou were both trained to notice what normal people couldn't. Both were shocked to see the copy-nin almost gasp and lean heavily on the blond, head turned and white-gripped hand holding onto the blond's trousers like they were his lifeline.

"Did we interrupt something?" Genma joked moving his arm behind his head and closing his eyes before he realized neither answered him. He turned towards the two to see the Hatake fingers fidget around the pants of the Uzumaki. Glancing down a few inches, had no one been sitting on him Genma would have jumped straight to his feet.

"Well, _this_ is a surprise." Genma laughed. "Hatake Kakashi, about burst a blood vessel over his boyfriend touching his shoulder?" Raidou chimed in, watching the man in question shrug and shiver again as the hand still settled on his shoulder moved closer to his throat.

"You really want to talk about my kinks?" The nin finally spoke, voice hoarse and full of amusement. His breathing sped slightly when he felt Naruto's legs flex again, one moving against his side to press safely.

"Yes!" Anko joined in, moving to side above Genma on the arm of the sofa. "What did I miss?" She asked the two sat beside her. "Not much, Kakashi's about to pop a boner from some nice shoulder action." Raidou teased making Anko burst out laughing. Kakashi almost wished he could defend himself but the blond moved up his neck into his hair and caught it gently, Kakashi nearly moaned at this, he did, however, bite into the thigh his head was resting on, gasp and closed his eyes in bliss until the hand let go, he didn't have long to relax as he could feel the hand scratch its way up his scalp. It had taken every bit of willpower to suppress the first moan but as the hand scratched smoothly through his hair he could help it letting a whimper out and squeezing the pants leg he was clinging to. The hand seized its path pulling itself off Kakashi altogether.

Had it just been the two of them Kakashi might have demanded the hand finish what it started but seeing as this was increasingly more inappropriate he decided to just rest his head and relinquish his vice-like hold on Naruto's pant leg. The, now five people, watching them were awestruck at the show they'd just witnessed. Hayate and Yugao had shown up at some point to see the, usually laid-back nin tense, out of breath and sitting with his back pressed against his former student porn abandoned on the floor in front of them both.

"Why are we," Hayate paused to cough, "Watching live porn? And Kakashi of all people." The dark-haired nin smirked seeing the senbon the copy-nin had thrown and easily caught it.

"Fuck you," Kakashi wheezed, very glad for his mask seeing as he wasn't sure if he was blushing or not. "It's fun to watch him twitch. Isn't it." The blond chuckled trailing his fingers down the scarecrow's arm to intertwine their hands together.

"I'm afraid if you don't, knock it the fuck off, we'll have to leave soon." Said scarecrow huffed in irritated at how easily he was aroused by the blond. Naruto brought his hand back up to his lover's shoulders and started massaging the knots he'd missed earlier, laughing when the silver-hair man dropped his head on Naruto's leg, finally giving up fully and letting a curse slip out of mouth loudly pausing only to moan softly.

The five nin in front of them had never seen Kakashi act like this and at least three of them were definitely going to corner the blond as soon as they could to pry the secret of the copy nin's demise out of him. Finally, the blond released his hold completely, going to stand only to hesitate when Kakashi pushed his chest and shook his head. "Give me a minute." The Hatake muttered, not yet able to stand on his trembling legs.

The blond snickered snaking a hold around the other's waist. "Alright." He laughed into the base of the other's neck. Kakashi tried to move only managing violent convulsions for nearly an entire minute. His discomfort and embarrassment were quick to dissolve as soon as he stood, though he stumbled twice on the way into the Hokage's office, Naruto caught him both times.

For once Kakashi was glad they were early.

They missed the looks on their friends face. From amusement to awe to absolute approval.

* * *

Later when cornered, the blond only shrugged as he was harassed for his secret. "'Kashi likes when I pull hair." He left the three standing Genma, Hayate, and Anko in disbelief.

 **'Well he also likes chakra infused massages but they don't have to know that.'** The blond thought happily.


End file.
